Not Just Everyday Life
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: Tony lives in a mansion full of crazy people, but that doesn't mean he hates it, though he'd never admit to loving it. So when the evil Zemlord attacks, after two years of no crime, Tony goes his whole out best to destroy this evil villian. Crushes are formed, friendships are crushed, and new bonds are created in this Avengers Movieverse series! Enjoy


**A/N: This is a new fic series I am writing based off of a dream I had. My dream invented a new evil villian, and his name, his allies and this whole story in one dream and I wanted desperately to turn it into a fic series. A lot of the characters personalities in this are based off my headcanons so sometimes the characters can seem OOC to you guys. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

****Working with all these crazy people was not what Tony expected. He wanted to sit at his home in Malibu after he finished the Stark Tower but nope. Nick Fury had to ruin everything and pull him into his stupid Super Secret Boy Band. A boy band he soon began to love being in, though he'd never admit to it. It took him several weeks, months to get used to having another human being sitting in his lab watching him tinker with a piece of equipment. Sometimes the person other than him in the lab was Pepper(like always) or Thor, occasionally Clint, but most of the time it was Steve finding his way into Tony's lab, asking him what his repulsers where several times and Tony would just sigh in frustration and tell him over and over again. He knew he would never get tired of telling Steve what his inventions were.

Now today, today was not going to be any different. Tony was sitting in his lab, working on what colors he should change his armor into this time and was also working on a way to make himself invisible so his enemies couldn't see him coming. It was a simple task, really, all he had to do was find out the mix up in the equations he was given and then boom. He'll have invisibility in no time. He was moving the equations around on his 3D computerized blueprints when JARVIS warned him about Clint Barton entering the lab. When Clint entered, he never really entered, he just stuck his head through the door.

"Hey, Stark, team Twister game going on upstairs. You are needed, and no you aren't allowed to stay out of it. Pepper wants you to join or she'll make Tasha give you an ear grip. Up, now," he called before leaving the presence of Tony. Tony sighed and rubbed at his temples. He remembered when Natasha had done that to him in the first place. It wasn't that pleasant. He couldn't hear out of his left ear for weeks and that was just for not eating dinner when Clint made spaghetti because he refused to be poisoned. Who knows how bad she'd hurt his ear for not playing Twister with them, so Tony stood up and stretched, heading upstairs to join his companions in a twister game.

When Tony made it up the stairs and down the hall into the family room, he approached the scene of Thor and Bruce in a twist on the board. Thor was over Bruce's back and his right arm was between Bruce's legs on a blue dot. Tony couldn't help but smirk at that because why in the hell would they let BRUCE out of all people play this game? A man who could Hulk out at any moment, especially during games that make you uncomfortable and frustrated. Once Natasha and Pepper saw Tony they both moved over to him and pushed him into the room.

"Finally you made it in here, you look like you needed some fun so Pepper had Clint go get you," Tasha said, her hand on the small of Tony's back, pushing him into the room and onto the comforter next to Steve, who was face first into a book he was reading, barely paying attention to the game or the people around him. This was the first time Tony has seen Steve anywhere other than his room since he started reading that book Bruce had recommended to everyone. Of course Steve was the only one who took Bruce seriously and he started reading it immediately. Tony snorted as Thor fell on top of Bruce. Bruce made a loud groan which scared everyone but he assured he wasn't going to Hulk out anytime soon.

"How's the book, Cap?" Tony asked Steve. moving in closer to see what chapter he was on. Tony wasn't going to lie, he read some of the book himself when Bruce recommended it but he got bored and threw it out after the third chapter.

"Oh, uh, Hey Tony. The book is quite good, actually. It taught me how to use the microwave thing in the kitchen in chapter 6. I'm on chapter 32 right now," Steve grinned at Tony and turned the page. When Tony looked at Steve's smile, his heart melted and leapt into his throat. He had always felt these feelings for Steve but he was sure they weren't love or anything. Just sweet adoration of friendship, a friendship he wouldn't dare give up his cover for. He would never confess to actually loving living with more people than just Pepper. He liked people thinking he was a lone worker when really, all he needed was company of people who he could trust and he finally has that. He doesn't know why he pretends to hate it. Maybe he just cant give up his strong cover ever since his horrid father died.

"Oh, well that's good. I read 3 chapters then got busy and had to put the book down. I don't think I am gonna finish it," Tony shrugged and Clint moved down next to Steve, arm around his shoulder.

"Hey bud, get to the part where Marie gets her hair cut off at the sleepover yet?" Clint says, looking over Steve's shoulder. Steve seems to brighten up when Clint comes over and Tony can't help but feel overly jealous of how close Steve and Clint actually were. They were like best friends. They spent almost everyday doing everything together. "By the way, Tony, your turn to be the twister for Pep and Tasha." Clint handed Tony the board and Tony groaned, moving to the floor and spinning the stupid needle of the board.

"Oh yes! That part was extremely funny! I can relate to Matt and how he can't get used to his new surroundings after moving to London from the united states, and I have extra sympathy towards Niel after he got his leg shot off at war," Steve brightened up far too much when Clint was near him and Tony looked back with a glare at how close Clint actually was to Steve, physically. He sneered and Pepper cleared her throat to get Tony's attention back on the game.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter in a couple days! Sorry this one is so short, mother needs the computer.**


End file.
